Laundromat Teasing
by Molahsurey
Summary: Sam shamefully flirts with Castiel as the angel does his laundry. I don't know if I'll finish it or keep it on here. Sam/Castiel


Castiel was in a laundromat, loading his clothes into a washer with only his boxers left on him.

"That... that, I have to say, is pretty adorable," Sam said, raising his eyebrows as he walked in on him.

Castiel turned and looked at him, "Oh, hello Sam. I had to... wash these clothes and I had none to change into. But thank you. Adorable is good, right?"

Sam chuckled and smiled, "Yes, Cas, adorable is good. You're cute in just boxers." He winked, just for fun.

Castiel looked down at himself; then at Sam, "I couldn't wash those so I kept them on." He tilted his head at the wink.

"Well, they look good." Sam grinned at Cas's confusion.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome." He shifted awkwardly, "So... you're just going to sit around in your boxers until they're done?"

"Yes, I don't see why I can't. Waiting naked is inappropriate," he said innocently.

"Heh, yeah, that would be. But waiting in boxers isn't much better," he smirked.

"Well, what do you suggest?" he asked as he walked over to the other.

"I think a robe would probably be a better choice." He involuntarily looked Castiel over.

He didn't think anything of Sam looking him over. "I do not have access to a robe, so I am going to have to stay like this."

"I have a robe... but that's only if you want it."

"Well, since it bothers you, then I will take it."

Sam just hoped he didn't know why it bothered him. He smiled, "Alright, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and returned a second later with a robe.

Castiel didn't have a clue why it bothered Sam; just that it did. He took the robe and put it on. He left it open because he was unaware of how to close it.

"Um, haha, uh... you have to tie it," Sam said, smiling and laughing.

"I don't know how," he stated innocently, "Never learned; never needed it."

"Oh... uh, here, let me." He took both ends of the tie in his hands and wrapped the robe closed before tying it, his knuckles brushed against Castiel's abs as he did. Sam swallowed as he moved back feeling weird.

Castiel watched Sam, learning. "Thank you," he said kindly, watching Sam move away. He noticed the other swallow hard and felt like Sam was uncomfortable for some reason. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a small tilt of his head.

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head with the corners of his mouth turned downward. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're, uh... you're welcome." He couldn't stop looking at the bit of leg peeking out of the bottom of the robe.

Cas just looked at Sam, knowing something was bothering him. "Are you sure?" he asked again, just to be sure. He noticed Sam looking, but didn't know at what or where.

He sighed, "It's nothing I should be saying, especially to you..." He was thinking about walking away.

"Well, why not? Did I do something?" He heard the other sigh and it concerned him. "Do you not trust me?"

"No! No, you didn't do anything. It's me; I'm the one with the problem." He gave him a gentle look, "Of course I trust you. It's just something I shouldn't be feeling."

He gave same a confused look, "Are you hurt?" He took a step forward, "What are you feeling that is so wrong?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Thank you for your concern Cas." He gave a sad smile, "I might be sick though." Sick in the head is what he was thinking.

Cas took a couple steps forward and placed a hand on Sam's head, "You don't feel sick. Why do you look sad?"

Sam closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at the contact. Castiel was too close. "Because I'm thinking bad things," he said reluctantly.

Cas slowly dropped his hand, "Are you having hallucinations again?"

Sam didn't know if that would have been better. He shook his head, "No, um, they're inappropriate thoughts... about someone."

"Well that's not as bad as I thought," he said softly.

"Maybe not just from hearing that, but... if you knew who it was about maybe you would see how bad it is." His face was growing red.

"Maybe, I'm not sure though." He noticed Sam's complexion had changed. "Is it hot in here or something? You're cheeks are turning bright red," he stated innocently.

Oh, it most definitely was hot in there with this sexy man standing in front of him, Sam thought. "I-It's because I'm blushing..."

"Blushing? I am unfamiliar with that word."

"Um, it's what happens when someone's really emotional." He swallowed again, "Do, uh... do you want to know who I'm thinking about? I'm not sure you'll take it so well."

"Emotional? I've gotten mad, confused, sad, and a little happy but I've never blushed before." He was thinking about it now and realized he really never had blushed before. "If you want to tell me, then I will listen, you are not being forced to."

Sam decided that before he revealed how he felt he wanted to try something. He tentatively reached a hand out to touch Castiel's shoulder; he then let it slide slowly down his arm. "How does that make you feel?" he looked into Cas's eyes as he asked.

Castiel watched Sam and was a little confused but didn't really think anything of it, though it was a little strange. "I feel fine, Sam," he said honestly, looking back at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath, "If you did this to me I'd feel a tingling sensation in my arm, and there would be a warm feeling in my stomach. Those inappropriate thoughts... they're about you."

"Wait, like this?" he asked innocently before repeating Sam's action on him.

Sam shivered and closed his eyes. He made a soft, quiet, noise, "Yes..." He heaved a big sigh, "You might not want to do that again."

He leaned in a little with the tilt of his head, a little concerned, "Are you alright? Why not?"

Sam whispered, "Because, if you do, I'm going to want you to do more..."

"Do more?"

"Touch me more." He was feeling so guilty about how he was acting.

"Okay." He didn't know it was Sam's answer, he thought the other was just telling him to. So Cas touched his arm again, but held it there.

Sam shuddered at the touch and his eyes fluttered. "Oh... Cas, no... No..." He gently took the angel's hand off of his arm and held it in his hands. "I meant that if you touched me again I'd want you to touch me more, everywhere."

"O-oh, I still don't understand," he said quietly, looking down at their hands.

Sam didn't know exactly how to explain it or where to go from there. "I... I'm attracted to you Castiel."

"You're attracted to me? I...I didn't know that." His own cheeks turned a little pinkish.

"I know... That's why I feel so bad. I shouldn't be. It's not right to you." He saw the color on Castiel's cheeks and it made him want to kiss them.

"Meg is attracted to me and I think Dean is too, he acts like you are acting right now. I-I suppose I'm an attractive person. It's alright Sam, I'm not bothered by it."

Sam gave Castiel's hand a light squeeze and then let go. "I know you could never be attracted to me. You are an extremely attractive being; I'm not surprised everyone else thinks so as well."

"Well," Castiel paused and watched his hand fall, "You are a handsome male, Sam."

Sam raised his eyebrows, not expecting that, "You think I'm handsome? I'm sure you're just saying that." He felt that blush coming on again.

He nodded, "Yes Sam, I do think that." He paused, "You're... What's the word again? Blushing."

Sam's cheeks felt hot, he was definitely blushing. "I'm just happy you think so. But...I'm sorry if it bothers you that I think about mating with you."

"Mating with me? Now what is that?" he asked curiously. Castiel touched Sam's cheek and it felt red hot. "Are you sure you're just blushing? You're cheeks are very hot."

He placed his hand on Castiel's and closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into the angel's palm. "When you blush your face gets warm." He took his hand away. "Mating, I thought you'd understand that better than me just saying... sex." He hesitated, "You know, being intimate."

"Oh!" He understood now. "I've... never had the occasion," he admitted.

Sam looked down, "I didn't think you would have. I just thought you should know that's what's been on my mind."

"Well, thank you for telling me Sam. I didn't realize you were into angels, or men for that matter."

"I didn't know either. I think it might just be you..."

"Oh..." His cheeks started to turn pink again.

Sam smiled and brushed a knuckle against Castiel's cheek, "Do you know you're blushing?"

He blinked a couple times before speaking. "No, no I did not," he said honestly, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

"I guess I must have flustered you, I'm sorry."

"Flustered? N-no, I feel fine. No need to apologize Sam."

"So, now that you know, you still feel ok around me?" He looked into Cas's eyes, "And if I touch you..." he placed his hand on Cas's shoulder, "It doesn't feel weird?"

"I still feel perfectly fine around you; you can't help how you feel," he said with a reassuring smile, looking over at Sam's hand on his shoulder. "No, it doesn't feel weird."

Sam smiled back, "Good, I'm glad." He felt better now that Castiel knew but he still didn't feel so great. He didn't want to feel how he did. Especially towards someone who couldn't return the same feelings.

Castiel could see that Sam was in deep thought so he leaned in to get the young hunter's attention. "Are you alright Sam?"

He shook himself into focus, "I don't know... you wouldn't understand."

He shrugged with a small chuckle, "I don't understand much anyway."

"I guess I'm just a bit sad that you'll never feel the same way." He waved it off, "It's nothing."

"I'm an angel; I don't know how any of those emotions feel. So don't feel sad or feel like it is your fault, because it's not," he informed Sam, hoping he could make him feel better.

"Thank you Cas, that makes me feel better," he smiled.

"I'm glad it does Sam," he said and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort him, forgetting what it does to him.

He tried to not let it get to him, the hand on his shoulder, but he still felt something. If Castiel hadn't been so innocent he would have thought he was such a tease. He kept smiling.

Castiel had completely fogot about his clothes in the dryer; he heard it ding. "My clothes are done." He dropped his hand and walked over to the dryer. He fiddled with the robe for a while before finally getting it undone and letting it fall to the floor. He put on his pants, shoes, socks, and belt, but left the other stuff off because they were still not dry for some reason.

The beep startled Sam a bit since he had been so drawn into Cas's features. When Castiel walked to the dryer and let his robe drop it completely turned Sam on and he raised his eyebrows. Biting his lip he watched as the angel put his clothes back on, everything except his shirt and coat. Now he was back where he started, staring at Cas's body... minus the bottom half. That chest, it was too much.

Castiel finally got done with his belt, damn thing was complicated. He often thought about keeping it off but it helped keep the pants on. He bent down and grabbed the robe and brushed it off as he walked back over to Sam and handed it to him. "Here I don't need it anymore. I'm just waiting for the rest of my clothes to dry. They weren't done for some reason." He shrugged and rubbed his shoulder a little bit, then moved his arm around to make it feel better; it popped and made the angel smile in relief.

Sam watched, wincing, as Castiel struggled with his belt. He thought about helping him with it but no way, he did not want to put himself in that position. When Castiel handed him the robe he had the best view of his chest and abs and he couldn't look away. He cleared his throat, "Hmm, uh, yeah, you're welcome..." Apparently angels didn't say thank you. He watched as Cas popped his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm alright. My shoulder hurt a lot and it felt much better after it popped. Thank you for your concern." He realized his shoes were untied and bent down to tie them.

"Oh, well I could always give you a massage." Did he really just say that? When Cas bent down he got a good view of his adorable ass. "Uh... Do you want some help with your shoe laces?"

"What's a...massage?" he asked curiously, not even having a clue. "Yes, I would very much like help. I never learned how to do this because I am an angel, never had the need for it."

"A massage is when someone rubs you in a soothing way to relieve tension from your body... if that makes sense." He shook his head, a bit flustered, as he knelt down to tie Castiel's shoe. He felt like he was talking to a child... a sexy, well built, manly, gorgeous child...

"That would be nice," he answered, maybe it would help this muscle pain. He watched as Sam helped him with his shoes and saw his reddening face. "Sam. Is everything okay? You don't have to tie my shoes for me."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind," he huffed as he finished and stood up. Looking at Cas he took a deep breath in readying himself for giving the angel a massage. He moved behind Castiel and placed his hands on Cas's, naked, shoulders. He began to rub at them as soothingly as he could. "Um, so I'm guessing you've been aching quite a bit, huh?"

Castiel tensed just a bit when Sam placed his hands on his shoulders. After Sam began to rub, he unwillingly made a noise that indicated that he was enjoying it. "Yes, it's been aching for months and it hasn't gone away." He closed his eyes and the noise slipped again.

"Hmmm... I wonder why it's been like that." He heard the delectable noises coming from Castiel and he had to keep his own certain noises from slipping out. "Does... does that feel... good?" He found it hard to breathe being so close to the angel, and feeling his sculpted shoulders, and hearing his sounds of pleasure. "Ugh..." Ok, he couldn't help making a little noise.

"I don't really know. I just assume it's my vessel wearing out," he stated, eyes still closed from enjoying the massage. He wasn't sure why small noises were coming out of his mouth but this was very relaxing. "Y-yes, it feels very good Sam. I'm glad you're helping me." He exhaled happily from the pain being relieved. He heard Sam's noise and one of his eyes popped open, "What was that for?" he asked in his low but soft tone, curious.

"No, I don't think it's because of that. It happens sometimes. It's probably all of the strain you've been putting yourself into; you're not used to doing so much work." He was trying his best not to get too hard, or turned on, by the situation, or those sweet noises. When he asked why he made the noise his movements slowed down a bit, "Uh, uh, um... uh, when someone makes noises like you are... uh, well, sometimes it makes other people want to make those noises too..."

"I haven't really done anything Sam, so I do not know why it hurts so bad; I can't heal it either. Maybe it is because I hardly ever relax." Castiel moved his head to look at Sam, "Sam, can you help me relax?" When Sam slowed down, Castiel closed his eyes again inhaling deeply because it felt really good. He slowly exhaled and opened up his eyes to look at Sam again, "That doesn't make..." a small noise slipped from Castiel mid-sentence, "...any sense. Why would some-..." here is was again the same small noise interrupting him, "...-one making noises like me make someone el-" the same small noise, "-else want to make the same noise?" He blinked a few times, still looking at Sam.

"I'll try... You do kind of walk around really stiff all the time. The trick is to relax every part of your body as much as you can." He continued to work on the angel's shoulders and neck. He was trying not to breathe too loudly. Every little sound Castiel made excited Sam and it made him feel really uncomfortable. Whenever Castiel made a noise he responded with a slight whine. "Hnnngh..." he couldn't contain it. "Ugh... um, because... when I hear those noises I feel something inside that makes me want to make them too." He had no idea how to explain it. It was hard for him to even think.

"I've never relaxed all of my body before, I don't know how. Sam, if it's not so much to ask...c-could you move your hands lower please?" he asked, thinking Sam could make the rest of his body feel better. Castiel whined a little in pleasure, not realizing what his actions and sounds were doing to the younger Winchester. "Sam, those noises, they sound like you are enjoying this. I'm glad you like helping me." Castiel didn't realize that was not the reason Sam was making the noises.


End file.
